Ouránia Jackson
Ouránia "Ourá" Jackson is the younger twin sister of Perseus Jackson and one of the main protagonist and half-narrator to the PJO series. She is the Greek demigod daughter of Poseidon and Sally Swan-Jackson and legacy of Nyx. She is one of the counselor's of the Poseidon Cabin in Camp Half-Blood and one the former Praetor's of the twelfth legion at Camp Jupiter. She is currently in a relationship with Nico Di Angelo. History Early Life Ouránia “Ourá” Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993. They were raised by their single mother, Sally Swan-Jackson. Sally's parents (her grandparents) tragically died in an unfortunate plane crash when Sally and her brother Charlie were five and Charlie seven. When she and Percy were mere babies, their father, Poseidon, had left to protect them and their mother from evil monsters. However, Poseidon visited them when they were in their cradles, which they both described as a "golden glow" and their father's warm smile and a hand on both their heads. When she was a toddler, her mother married Gabe Ugliano, whom both she and her brother despised and called "Smelly Gabe" because of his body odor that smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Strange things often happened around her and her brother, which often resulting in them getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school. When just a baby, she and her brother were attacked by snakes, but had managed to strangle them each to death. When they were in third grade, a large man followed her and Percy around when they were at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However, nobody believed them when they said that the man had one big eye. When they were in fourth grade, her brother had accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when their school was visiting the Sea World Shark Pool and made their class take an unplanned swim, thankfully she wasn’t part of the unexpected swim, and she had released the dolphins because they told they missed their home. Then in fifth grade, her brother Percy had accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus, which was soon followed by her accidentally causing a tsunami by falling off a tree and onto a large gazebo that soon gave way. Both she and Percy both recounted that they were both have been expelled from six schools over the course of six years. Percy and Ourá Jackson and the Olympians Appearance Ourá is tall for her age with deep ocean blue-green eyes that reflect against the lights. She also has extremely long midnight-jet black hair with dark blue highlights. Originally her hair came down to her mid-back but had grown over the years. She is considered to have ivory-porcelain skin. People describe her as being mistaken as one of Aphrodite's children. She normally wears a variety of clothes which mostly contains Lolita style clothes. Personality Ouránia is depicted as being an intelligent young woman who can rival all of Athena's children. She mostly puts others happiness before her self's which annoys her brother to no end. She is addicted to watching Anime and reading Manga. Despite being dyslexic she is confirmed to be able to read, think, write, and understand any and all languages instantly. Her brother commented once that if they were ever to get into a fight that he'd want to have as an ally simply because she is ranked the highest there is in the fighting styles. She is mostly humble, not really caring what others think of her. She loves sweets and can become extremely violent if not being able to eat any sweets for a certain amount of time; which happened several times when she and her brother were growing up. Percy remarks at how he was scarred for life when his sister had been sugar deprived. She is shown to hate bullies, showoffs, etc... Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw happens to be pressure, it stands to reason that whenever she is pressured she becomes reckless and inattentive. Unlike most demigods she has found a way to suppress this by concentrating one thing instead of letting the pressure consume her. Abilities Omnilinguistic– She is highly attuned in all known and unknown languages including deceased languages and animal languages without the presence of an accent Absolute Traits – these traits include the following: 4th Wall Awareness, 5th Dimensional Awareness, 5th Dimensional Lordship, Absorption, Accuracy, Aciukinesis, Acoustokinesis, Acquisition, Activation, Adaptation, Aerokinesis, Aestatekinesis, Aethikinesis, Agility, Ammunition, Amokinesis, Analysis, Animal Control, Animal Speech, Anthokinesis, Aptiokinesis, Aquakinesis, Archery, Archery Mastery, Arctikinesis, Areakinesis, Armor, Artkinesis, Assimilation, Astrakinesis, Astrokinesis, Athleticism, Atmokinesis, Attack, Audiokinesis, Augmentation, Autometabokinesis, Autumnuskinesis, Avikinesis, Balance Control, Balance Manipulation, Banishment, Barrier, Beauty, Benzinikinesis, Bibliokinesis, Biokinesis, Blade Manipulation, Blade Mastery, Breath, Brontokinesis, Burning, Caelestikinesis, Caelumkinesis, Cancellation, Captukinesis, Cardiokinesis, Carieskinesis, Celestial Manipulation, Cerebrumkinesis, Chaetokinesis, Chakra, Chakram Skill, Chaoskinesis, Charisma, Chelekinesis, Chi, Chionokinesis, Chlorokinesis, Chromokinesis, Chronokinesis, Chronolock, Cibumkinesis, Clauditiskinesis, Climbing, Cloaking, Cloning, Cogitokinesis, Colubrumkinesis, Comakinesis, Combat, Command, Compassion, Condition, Constant Velocity, Cooking, Cosmic Awareness, Cosmokinesis, Creation, Cryokinesis, Crystallokinesis, Cthonikinesis, Cupikinesis, Cytokinesis, Dagger Skills, Darkness, Datakinesis, Death, Defense, Dendrokinesis, Dermakinesis, Destruction, Dexterity, Dimensiokinesis, Dowsing, Durability, Echokinesis, Ectokinesis, Elastikinesis, Electrokinesis, Elemental Control, Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Resistance, Embodiment, Empathy, Empowerment, Endurance, Energy, Equilibriuam, Erebokinesis, Ergokinesis, Esoteric Element Manipulation, Essekinesis, Etherkinesis, Evasion, Existence, Ferrokinesis, Ferro-Umbrakinesis, Field Mastery, Fighting, Fighting Style Mastery, Figurakinesis, Filukinesis, Finékinesis, Flexibility, Flora-Ergokinesis, Florakinesis, Flyrokinesis, Foiblekinesis, Force, Force Manipulation, Forging, Form, Frigokinesis, Frysokinesis, Fulminokinesis, Fungokinesis, Genjutsu, Geokinesis, Geo-Thermokinesis, Gerontokinesis, Gryokineis, Haemokinesis, Hagiokinesis, Hagio-Pyrokinesis, Hallucikinesis, Hallucikinetic Solidification, Healing, Hearing, Horsemanship, Hyalokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Hydro-Telekinesis, Hygrokinesis, Hylokinesis, Hyperkinesis, Hypnokinesis, Illusion, Immortality, Inclinkinesis, Intellect, Intuition, Investigation, Ioni-Ergokinesis, Ionikinesis, Irreversibility, Jump, Kindness, Kinesis, Kinesiskinesis, Kolasikinesis, Kolasi-Pyrokinesis, Koniokinesis, Lactokinesis, Learning, Life, Linikinesis, Linking, Lipokinesis, Lock Manipulation, Logikinesis, Lunarkinesis, Lung Capacity, Magic, Magnokinesis, Manifestation, Manipulation, Marksmanship, Marrionetakinesis, Mastery, Mégthoskinesis, Melanokinesis, Mental Shield, Mirror Creation, Mnemokinesis, Molekinesis, Molydbkinesis, Mortokinesis, Muscle Memory, Myokinesis, Mystokinesis, Nanokinesis, Naturakinesis, Nebukinesis, Necrokinesis, Negation, Negikinesis, Nemakinesis, Nephokinesis, Netherkinesis, Neurokinesis, Nihilikinesis, Ninjutsu, Nitrokinesis, Nixukinesis, Nosokinesis, Nucleokinesis, Nullification, Odikinesis, Offense, Oleuminesis, Omnikinesis, Omni-Mystokinesis, Onychokinesis, Opinokinesis, Ourankinesis, Ourano-Astreokinesis, Ourano-Chronokinesis, Paludemkinesis, Papyrokinesis, Patho-Ergokinesis, Pathokinesis, Pensikinesis, Perception, Permanence, Pherokinesis, Pheumakinesis, Phobokinesis, Photokinesis, Photomancy, Physical Shield, Physikinesis, Phytokinesis, Picnokinesis, Piezokinesis, Pollukinesis, Power, Power Bestowal, Power Borrowing, Power Negation, Power Reflection, Precognition, Predication, Preparedness, Probability Manipulation, Psammokinesis, Psychokinesis, Pulsakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Pyromancy, Quintekinesis, Radiokinesis, Reflexes, Regeneration, Regokinesis, Replication, Resistance, Restoration, Retrokinesis, Sailmanship, Scythe Mastery, Scythe Wielding, Sealing, Serqekinesis, Shapeshifting, Shield Construction, Shield Penetration, Shielding, Sixth Sense, Solarkinesis, Sonokinesis, Sovereignty, Space Manipulation, Spatio-Chronokinesis, Speed, Staff Mastery, Staff Proficiency, Stamina, Stochokinesis, Storage, Strength, String Manipulation, Sunakinesis, Suppression, Sword Mastery, Sword Wielding, Symphokinesis, Synesthesia, Taijutsu, Technokinesis, Technology, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Terrakinesis, Terramancy, Textakinesis, Thantokinesis, Thermokinesis, Thievery, Time Control, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Touch, Toxikinesis, Transmutation, Tychokinesis, Typhokinesis, Umbragekinesis, Umbrakinesis, Umbramancy, Umbra-Pyrokinesis, Unikinesis, Varikinesis, Velocity, Vibrokinesis, Vision, Vitakinesis, Vita-Mortokinesis, Vitreokinesis, Void Sealing, Weapon Construction, Weapon Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Replication, Weapon Weilder, Will, and Xylokinesis Fighting Skill '– her fighting skills are at their absolute highest, she is actually tied with her brother Percy for the best sword fighter at camp. She is able to use any weapon with expert precision and accuracy. '''Empathy Link ''– she shares an empathy link with her brother Percy and their satyr guide, Grover Twin Telepathy '–she also shares a telepathic link with her brother that she is able to communicate even when she was all the way in Forks for her quest. '''Eye of Horus Symbol '–she has the eye of Horus symbol drawn on her left palm, the opposite palm of where her brother’s own symbol is. She can use this to summon both Sadie Kane and Carter Kane, and the difference between her’s and Percy’s symbol is that she can use it multiple times without fail. Demigod Abilities As a daughter of Poseidon; one of the Big Three, Ouránia is an extremely powerful demigod. She shares divine authority over her father's domains and subjects along with her brother Percy and half-brothers and Sisters Jane and Alec Volturi and Seth and Leah Clearwater respectively. Ouránia is considered to be the most powerful demigod in Camp Half-Blood with being tied with her brother. Hazel had considered Nico Di Angelo the most powerful demigod she knew, until she met both Percy and Ouránia, and believed that their powers rivaled Nico's and Jason Grace's abilities. Nico had later states that even compared to the rest of the Ten Heroes of Olympus; they are the most powerful demigods he has ever met. Both through their father's authority and their own inherent power, her abilities include: '''Water-Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Ouránia gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and she has shown to be more powerful than Athena while in this state. In The Lightning Thief, Ouránia was able to defeat Annabeth in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after she'd doused herself in water. In addition, after Ouránia was pushed into the creek during Capture the Flag, she effortlessly defeated four children of Ares in rapid succession, including Clarisse, with ease. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless she is completely submerged in water. She also heals herself from any wound and most poisons when she comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. Hydrokinesis: With the power of the sea within her, Ouránia can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal her wounds and cure herself of most poisons with it. Ouránia can control water almost omnipotent. She can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Her hydrokinesis abilities include: o General Hydrokinesis: She can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with her own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to her will, as long as she concentrates hard enough. She can also harden water into an almost solid shape. o Hydrogenesis: Ouránia can create water from her own power, though it takes much of her energy for her to do so. Ouránia did this while at Mount Saint Helen's with her brother, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption. She also uses this skill while creating personal hurricanes. While traveling on the Argo II during The Mark of Athena, she presumably used this ability while combining her powers with Jason Grace's to create powerful storms. o Healing Factor: Since she is the daughter of Poseidon she can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. o Water Propulsion: She can control the water around her to propel herself through water. Ouránia can shoot water, not only from being in water, but she can blast the own water she creates. o Underwater Breathing: Ouránia can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow her non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. However in The Last Olympian she was unable to breathe in the River Styx. o Water Immunity: Ouránia can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. She does not get wet if submerged in water, unless she wants to. Ouránia can dry items underwater (as long as she holds onto it), such as a lighter. o Water Solidification: Ouránia can harden water into an almost solid shape. She can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her to stand on, and water constructs. So far, she has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in The Son and Daughter of Neptune'', she hardened the water into giant hands that'' followed and imitated the movements of her own hands. o Sailing Skills: Ouránia possesses an intimate awareness of any ship she is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because she has perfect bearings on the ocean, she can easily navigate her way at sea. o Communication: Ouránia has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures that mainly treat her with deference and lordly respect. She can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters'', in a conversation with Tyson).'' · Aerokinesis: Ouránia can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which she can control them is as of yet unknown. Ouránia's hurricanes have been shown to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hyperion's body, leaving the powerful Titan vulnerable to attack. By the events of The Son and Daughter of Neptune she is able to sustain the storm with less effort than her first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains her over time. · Geokinesis: Ouránia can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but her control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. · Cryokinesis: Ouránia can use cryokinesis to a small degree. She is able to use the ice and snow around her to make an icy hurricane, as she does during the battle in Alaska in The Son and Daughter of Neptune. She can also manipulate frozen or icy water around her, demonstrated during her interrupted fight with Thalia in The Titan's Curse''.'' · Electrokinesis: Ouránia used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating her own miniature hurricane to fight off Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as her hurricane increased in power. Her control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of her storms. · Heat Resistance: Ouránia has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to her father's oceanic nature. She and her brother were both able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines; though it began to get more painful the longer she was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. · Toxikinesis: Ouránia can control and manipulate poisons, as seen when she beats Ahklys in Tartarus in The House of Hades. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. However, this may only be possible in Tartarus, as the laws of nature act differently there. The full extent of this power is unknown although she is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying Nico who even asks her to stop. Astronomical Physiology: she is able to tap into any and all astronomical bodies including':' o Ceres Physiology '''– she has the powers similar to Demeter/Ceres ' o '''Charon Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Charon o Terra/Tellus/Earth Physiology '– she has the powers similar to the Earth/Gaia o '''Eris Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Eris o 'Europa Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Europa o 'Haumea Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Haumea o 'Io Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Io o 'Jupiter Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Jupiter/Zeus o 'Makemake Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Makemake o 'Mars Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Mars/Ares o 'Mercury Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Mercury/Hermes o 'Moon Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Diana/Selene/Artemis o 'Neptune Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Neptune/Poseidon o 'Pluto Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Pluto/Hades o 'Proxima Centauri Physiology '– she has the powers connected with the Proxima Centauri Star System o 'Saturn Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Cronus/Saturn o 'Sun/Sol Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Sol/Apollo/Helios o 'Titan Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Titan o 'Triton Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Triton o 'Uranus Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Uranus o 'Venus Physiology '– she has the powers similar to Venus/Aphrodite 'Protegenoi Physiology '– she possesses all the traits and powers of all the Primordial Gods 'Omnipotence '– she has the power of complete Omnipotence, examples include of the following: o '''Omniarch - Rule all things o Omnicompetence – Handle all situations or matters o Hypercompetence – Be absolutely skilled in every possible field o Omnifarious – Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds o Omnificence – Create anything and everything from nothing o Almighty Object Manifestation – '''Create artifacts of nigh limitless power o '''Omnireplication – Duplicate anything o Omnilingualism – Decipher and speak any language o Omnilock – Exist outside of everything o Freedom – Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny o Omnipresence – Be everywhere in existence at once o Omniscience – Know everything and anything § Enlightenment – Possess full comprehension of the universe o Complete Arsenal – Have every power o Ability Resilience – are immune to all alterations o Absolute Condition – Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc… o Absolute Existence – Total control over their existence o Absolute Force Manipulation – Control, create, shape and destroy all forces o Absolute Restoration – Restore everything back to their natural state o Absolute Will – The power to control and manipulate anything o Almighty Law – Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law o Almighty Replication – Replicate all powers o Alpha Reality – Rewrite the laws of reality without limit o Amortality –beyond life and death o Absolute Immortality – Total, absolute immortality o Boundary Manipulation – Complete control of all boundaries. o Causality Manipulation – Compete control of the cause/effect relation o Concept Manipulation – Create/manipulate/erase all Concepts o Cycle Manipulation – manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction) o Destruction – Destroy anything and everything o Apocalyptic Force Manipulation – '''control the final force o '''Existence Manipulation – Manipulate the entirety of existence itself o Primordial Force Manipulation – '''Manipulate the prime force o '''Existential Plane Manipulation '''– Manipulate all planes of existence o '''Grand Design Construction '''– creating, sorting, and preserving the universe o '''Indomitable Will – Being totally unstoppable o Logic Manipulation – Control and defy logic without limit and achieve any impossible feat o Maximum Quintessenal Control – '''Control infinite amounts of spiritual force o '''Meta Power Manipulation – Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level o Power Augmentation – Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. o Power Immunity – Be immune to any and all external powers and effects o Power Link – 'manipulate the power link o '''Meta Ability Creation – '''Can create whatever power one wants with no limits o '''Meta Probability Manipulation – '''Control all possibilities o '''Nonexistence – '''Completely erase any kind of existence '''Omnicide – '''Kill all life at once '''Omni-Magic '– Manipulate all forms of magic 'Omni-Negation '– Negate and nullify everything 'Omnifabricating '– Invent anything with varying capabilities 'Omniverse Manipulation '– Control all universes 'Origin Manipulation '– Manipulate the origin of all that is 'Paradox Manipulation '– Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense 'Perspective Manipulation '– Manipulate the Perspective 'Preservation '– Preserve Everything 'Physical Godhood '– Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts 'Separation '– Separate/Divide Everything 'Singularity '– Absolutely one of a kind '''Supernatural Manipulation '– Control everything supernatural '''Totality Manipulation '– Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality 'Ultimate Invincibility '– Be absolutely invincible '''Universal Irreversibility – Actions cannot be stopped or reversed Unimind '– Be one with all minds '''Unity '– Be one with all and be everything '''Greek Deity Physiology: '''she has all the traits of all of the Greek Deities and spirits '''Mythic Physiology: she is able to use the traits and powers of mythical monsters, creatures and deities Magical Items The Minotaur's horn: she had obtained this when both she and her brother had killed the Minotaur after it had supposedly killed their mother, Sally Jackson. Anaklusmos (Riptide '''in English): is made with celestial bronze, given to her brother Percy by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3 foot tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoë Nightshade. In the movie, Riptide can deflect blasts from Zeus' lightning bolt. When combined with her hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction." Ouránia has used Riptide multiple times before when Percy was unavailable or he was absent. '''Drepáni Tou Neroú (Aqua Scythe in English): '''it is made out of a mixture of pure celestial bronze,' imperial gold, and stygian iron; it was a present from Poseidon that was given to her by Chiron to fight monsters. Its dormant form is a choker-necklace; when released it becomes a large scythe with the handle becoming over ten feet long and the blade being around six feet in length. Aqua is usually kept in its dormant form as a choker-necklace that Ouránia always has around her neck. After usage it always returns to its necklace form and instantly wraps around her neck. It is the only known scythe that is forged by use of all three metals. The scythe automatically protects its master from oncoming attacks and defense moves. It is also capable of absorbing the attacks that is thrown at it and using it against the opponent. 'Óplo Ti̱s Ouránias (Celestial''' Weapon in English): it is made out of unknown materials and was used by the ancient Goddess Celestial (Evil Chaos’s omni-counterpart and twin sister) herself. Ouránia had obtained it after falling into the Chaos Void after pushing her brother out of the way and took the fall instead of him. Instead of being killed, Chaos himself instantly recognized Ouránia’s soul of that of his mother Celestial. Its dormant form is that of a bracelet; once released it can become anything the wielder wishes it to become. It is most widely known as the Celestial Scythe; after usage it automatically transforms back into its dormant state and instantly appears on Ouránia’s right wrist. This weapon is the most powerful weapon in the entire universe because it was created by Celestial herself and only those that have been blessed by her or is the host of the soul of her can wield it. The 12th Legion's Eagle: Both she and Percy had both seized the Eagle from the undead army of the frozen Roman Camp on the Hubbard Glacier during The Son and Daughter of Neptune. Both she and her brother later used it during the battle at Camp Jupiter, where they had used its lightning to destroy hundreds of monsters before passing it to Dakota. Medusa’s Head: Both she and Percy had received it at the end of the first book. They had managed to cut it off and send it to Olympus, but their father had sent it back. They, having no need for it left it with their mother, Sally Jackson. Their mom had used the head to petrify her abusive husband Gabe and then sold the resulting statue as an art piece named The Poker Player. Stygian Ice Whistle: a special dog whistle made of Stygian ice that was cooled in the River Styx. It was given to them by Quintus (Daedalus) to summon Mrs. O'Leary and shattered after it is blown once. Her brother had used it when both she and their friends were having trouble fighting an army of monsters in The Battle of the Labyrinth''.'' Wristwatch shield: a wrist watch which turns into a shield, given to both she and her brother by Tyson. They were badly dented by Dr. Thorn in The Titan's Curse. Tyson came back and fixed them in the beginning of The Battle of the Labyrinth. It was lost later in Battle of the Labyrinth when thrown at Kampê. It was inscribed with the images of the events of The Sea of Monsters, including Percy fighting the bronze bulls, Annabeth killing the Laistrygonian, Tyson riding Rainbow the hippocampus, and Ouránia battling the Hydra whilst holding a box of doughnuts. Nemean lion's pelt: obtained in The Nemean Lion Skirmish, when he planned the death of the Nemean Lion. She and her brother deiceded sacrifice it to Poseidon in The Titan's Curse''.'' Sand dollars: given to both she and her brother for their 15th birthday by their father. They each split one in half and gave 1 half to the Hudson River and 1 half to the East River gods to stop Kronos' forces on boats in The Last Olympian. Chameleon Armor: she and her brother both use this in a game of Capture the Flag in the short story of The Bronze Dragon. It only works from a distance. Hermes's Multivitamins: these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack, which was used by Annabeth Chase during the Sea of Monsters to turn her brother back into a human after Circe turned him into a guinea pig and prevent Circe from using magic against them. The Golden Fleece: used after Annabeth was wounded by Polyphemus, they had both used the Golden Fleece to heal her. It was then used on Thalia's tree to save Thalia at Camp Half-Blood. Pandora's Pithos: this was given to both she and Percy by Prometheus to open it and give up hope. Later they had given it to Hestia to look after it, because "hope survives best at the hearth." Thermos of winds: this was used by both her brother Percy and Annabeth in the Sea of monsters to escape the Princess Andromeda and Charybdis in order to save both she and Artemis. Given to each of them by Hermes. Magical Pearls: these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed. Given to each of them by a Nereid. Moonlace: a flower that grows in moonlight (given to them by Calypso). They planted it at a trough at their apartment, to remember Calypso. Javelins: these aren't normal javelins, because they have a grappling hook, and an explosive setting. Used in chariot races at Camp Half-Blood. Used first in The Sea of Monsters''.'' Daedalus's wings: stolen in a skirmish in the center of the Labyrinth. Now in a trashcan after being thrown away, too damaged for further use. Winged shoes: given to them by Luke Castellan. In the book the wings spring out when the wearer says "Maia." Her brother Percy gave them to Grover. It was supposed to be a trap from Luke, as the shoes almost dragged Grover into the pits of Tartarus, due to Kronos dragging them in. In the film both she and her brother used these to retrieve a pearl. Travel Rose: which both she and her brother had used in The Sword of Hades to return to the world of the living after having returned Hades's sword. Infinity Bag: she was given a backpack by her Uncle Zeus for her sixth birthday (it appeared anonymously in her room), as its name implies it can store anything and everything never being filled at all. She is able to pull out items from the bag just like Leo’s tool belt does, except it does not have to recharge. It is also fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, indestructible, and never becomes worn out. Hermes and Apollo’s Ultimate Pranking Guide: '''she was given this by her cousins Hermes and Apollo on her eleventh birthday. It holds all of Hermes and Apollo’s pranks from the beginning of their birth all the way up to the present day, the book also contains the pranks that have been pulled by their demigod children and it automatically updates at the stroke of midnight. It is as thick as an encyclopedia and dictionary put together but is light as feather. '''Encyclopedia Set of Infinite Magic Spells, Items, etc.: '''as implied it is an entire set of encyclopedias that was given to her on her tenth birthday by Hecate. As the name of the set says it contains everything that you need to know from mythology all the way to modern society and civilizations across the universe including alternate dimensions and timelines. The books update themselves just like the prank book does and they can be all combined into one single book for easy access and handling. It is usually in its single form and is shrunk into a small dictionary-size for easy carrying and travel. '''Winged Shoes: these were given as an apology gift from Hermes after the Lightning Thief, her brother Percy also had received a pair as well. These shoes are much stronger than the one’s Hermes’s children get, for they are fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, indestructible, and can never be worn out. Instead of saying “Maia” to activate the wings, she simply has to think in order to activate them, and instead of just single wings on each side of the shoes, multiple wings are present instead, signifying her role as a child of the Big Three. Athena’s Universal Galaxial Laptop:' t'his was given to her by Athena as a thank you present for rescuing her daughter Annabeth. It is the strongest and most powerful computer in all of supernatural and human-kind. She uses this the most for it can store up to anything and has multiple features that are automatically installed onto for any situation. Annabeth had used it to get a map of the Labyrinth from a bird’s eye-view. She has also used it to hack into various agencies including the FBI and CIA’s main computers and downloading everything that they have on it without being detected. It is also fire-proof, water-proof, magic-proof, indestructible, and can never be run down with an infinite battery life without ever having to be charged. Ares’s Multi-Weapon Swiss Army Knife: given to her by Ares as a gift for her twelfth birthday. As the name implies on the outside it resembles a normal Swiss army knife and even has a normal blade when not activated. When activated all she has to do is think of the weapon that she desires and flip the blade out and it will magically transform into the desired weapon. This was used in the Titan’s Curse when she had fought against Atlas, changing the weapon automatically after making a hit with the previous weapon as she had forced him back onto the platform where her brother, Annabeth, and Artemis were struggling at holding the sky. She had then transformed them into magic spell-binding chains that can never be broken as she resealed the Titan back in his prison, instantly freeing the three. Mistform Cards: this was a present from her Uncle Hades for her thirteenth birthday (which was given to her anonymously) there is total of 5,000 cards in the deck she was given, and every day they would automatically be updated and more cards are added into the deck. She uses this in the Battle of Manhattan as she summons her entire deck characters to fight in the battle in Mistform. Vocal Mimicry: she was given this ability as a gift by her father Poseidon for helping to defend Atlantis. It was very useful in the Titan’s Curse, The Last Olympian, and The Battle of the Labyrinth''. This ability allows her to mimic a being’s'' voice including those of the Titans and Gods perfectly; she can even mimic the voice that she has never even heard before in perfect accuracy. She used this ability against Atlas when she mimicked the voice of his deceased daughter, which gave her enough time to forcibly push him into the platform of his curse and had sent chains at him, automatically putting him back onto the curse. She continued to use his daughter’s voice as she accused him of being nothing but a lowly man-whore that is far below that of a meager mortal ever be. Family Members and Friends Annabeth Chase (Percy’s Girlfriend/Best Friend/Cousin) of Athena Thalia Grace (Best Friend/Cousin) of Zeus Jason Grace (Close Friend/Cousin) of Jupiter Clarisse La Rue (Best Friend/Cousin) of Ares Nico Di Angelo (Cousin/Boyfriend) of Hades Salina Beauregard (Best Friend/Cousin/Charles’s Girlfriend) of Aphrodite Bianca Di Angelo (Best Friend/Cousin) *Deceased of Hades Sadie Kane (Best Friend) of Isis Angela Webber (Best Friend/Cousin) of Tyche Zoë Nightshade (Best Friend) of Atlas and Hunter of Artemis Piper McLean (Best Friend/Cousin) of Venus Hazel Lévesque (Best Friend/Cousin) of Pluto Frank Zhang (Best Friend/Cousin) of Mars Chiron (Father-Figure/Close Friend) Centaur Leo Valdez (Best Friend/Cousin) of Hephaestus Charles Beckondorf (Best Friend/Salina’s Boyfriend/Cousin) of Hephaestus Grover Underwood (Best Friend) Satyr Percy Jackson (Best Friend/Twin Brother) of Poseidon Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Best Friend/Cousin) of Apollo Charlie Swan (Paternal Uncle/Best Friend) of Nemesis Octavian Simmons (Acquaintance/Cousin) of Apollo Renata Volturi (Best Friend) of Soteira *Goddess of Protection & Safety Corin Volturi (Best Friend) of Hedone *Spirit of pleasure, enjoyment, and delight Connor Stoll (Cousin/Best Friend) of Hermes Travis Stoll (Cousin/Best Friend) of Hermes Reyna Ramίrez -Arellano (Cousin/Best Friend) of Bellona Hylla Ramίrez -Arellano (Cousin/Best Friend) of Bellona Victoria Nixon (Best Friend/Cousin) of Hades James Huntsman (Best Friend/Cousin) of Apollo Laurent Le Bois (Best Friend/Cousin) of Minerva Heidi Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) of Venus Afton Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) of Vulcan Santiago Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) of Hephaestus Chelsea Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) of Amphictyonis *A form of Demeter Alec Volturi (Best Friend/Half-Brother) of Neptune and Legacy of Pluto Jane Volturi (Best Friend/Half-Sister) of Neptune and Legacy of Pluto Demetri Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) of Hermes Felix Volturi (Best Friend/Cousin) of Mercury Emmett McCarthy-Cullen (Best Friend/Cousin) of Hermes and Legacy of Ares Jasper Whitlock-Hale (Best Friend/Cousin) of Athena and Legacy of Ares Rosalie Hale (Best Friend/Cousin) of Athena *Former Hunter of Artemis after being turned Aro Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) of Bacchus Marcus Volturi (Father-Figure/Best Friend/Cousin) of Venus and Legacy of Eros Caius Volturi (Close Friend/Cousin) of Mars and Legacy of Athena Carlise Cullen (Close Friend/Cousin) of Apollo and Legacy of Athena Esme Cullen (Close Friend/Cousin) of Demeter and Legacy of Aphrodite Alice Cullen (Ex-Best Friend/Acquaintance/Cousin) of Victoria and Legacy of Apollo Edward Cullen (Ex-Boyfriend/Cousin) of Apollo and Legacy of Athena Seth Clearwater (Half-Brother/Best Friend) of Poseidon Leah Clearwater (Half-Sister/Best Friend) of Poseidon Jacob Black (Cousin/Best Friend) of Hephaestus Damon Salvatore (Best Friend/Half-Brother) of Poseidon and Legacy of Athena Stefan Salvatore (Close Friend/Half-Brother) of Poseidon and Legacy of Athena Elena Gilbert-Salvatore (Best Friend/Sister-in-Law) of Aphrodite and wife to Stefan Callisto Maxcroft-Salvatore (Best Friend/Sister-in-Law) of Tyche and wife to Damon Harry Potter (Half-Brother) of Neptune and Legacy of Apollo Hermione Granger-Malfoy (Best Friend/Half-Sister) of Athena and Poseidon and wife to Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy (Best Friend/Brother-in-Law) of Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Zeus, Hades, and Apollo Ginny Weasley-Zabini (Close Friend/Cousin) of Fortuna and Venus and wife to Blaise Zabini Blaise Zabini (Best Friend/Cousin) of Jupiter and Legacy of Hades Sam Winchester (Best Friend/Half-Brother) of Neptune Dean Winchester (Best Friend/Half-Brother) of Poseidon Nicole Dean (Cousin) of Ceres Dakota Winston (Cousin) of Bacchus Chris Rodriguez (Cousin) of Hermes Tabitha Gregory (Aunt/Cousin) of Nemesis Kane Vanderbilt (Uncle/Cousin) of Nemesis Brittany Ulysses (Aunt/Cousin) of Nemesis Penelope Danger (Aunt/Cousin) of Nemesis Deidra Sebastian (Cousin) of Hecate Sally McPherson (Cousin) of Hecate Ralph Laws (Cousin) of Hecate Milo Jordans (Cousin) of Hecate Yves Kelly (Cousin) of Hecate Mollie Blanche (Cousin) of Hecate Ethan Nakamura (Uncle/Cousin) of Nemesis *Deceased Elisa Manson (Cousin) of Hermes Valorize Manson (Cousin) of Hermes Himiko Yoshimura (Cousin/Best Friend) of Hermes and Hunter of Artemis Hoshi Toshiba (Cousin/Best Friend) of Mercury Felicity Hanson (Cousin) of Ceres Janice Marks (Cousin) of Venus Katie Gardner (Cousin/Best Friend) of Demeter Miranda Gardiner (Cousin/Best Friend) of Demeter Sean Adams (Cousin) of Demeter Kellsey Harrison (Cousin) of Demeter Lance Vincent (Cousin) of Demeter Mason Ryan (Cousin) of Demeter Sherman Tucker (Cousin) of Ares Mark Thomas (Cousin) of Ares Phobos (Cousin) of Ares *Immortal Deimos (Cousin) of Ares *Immortal Lee Fletcher (Cousin) of Apollo Michael Yew (Cousin) of Apollo Will Solace (Cousin/Close Friend) of Apollo Kayla Granger (Cousin/Close Friend) of Apollo Austin Hayes (Cousin) of Apollo Beth Fine (Cousin) of Apollo Agatha King (Cousin) of Apollo Raven Daniels (Cousin/Close Friend) of Apollo Jake Mason (Cousin) of Hephaestus Nyssa Jacobs (Cousin) of Hephaestus Heather Benson (Cousin) of Hephaestus Courtney Young (Cousin) of Hephaestus Harley Issacs (Cousin) of Hephaestus Christopher Anderson (Cousin) of Hephaestus Castor House (Cousin/Close Friend) of Dionysius Pollux House (Cousin/Close Friend) of Dionysius Kyle Hill (Cousin/Close Friend) of Dionysius Tammy Fairday (Cousin) of Dionysius Frankie Hanamaru (Cousin/Best Friend) of Dionysius Callyie Yves (Cousin) of Dionysius and Hunter of Artemis Drew Tanaka (Cousin) of Aphrodite Mitchell Johnson (Cousin) of Aphrodite Lacy Mitchells (Cousin) of Aphrodite and Hunter of Artemis Marcy Jacobs (Cousin) of Aphrodite Yvonne Pipers (Cousin) of Aphrodite and Hunter of Artemis Matt Erikson (Cousin) of Aphrodite Luther Marshall (Cousin) of Aphrodite Adam Dawson (Cousin) of Aphrodite Malcolm West (Cousin) of Athena Nathan Vanderbilt (Cousin) of Athena Kendall Quincy (Cousin) of Athena Ophelia Knight (Cousin) of Athena Faith Carter (Cousin) of Athena Ian Randall (Cousin) of Athena Butch Peters (Cousin) of Iris Hope Western (Cousin) of Iris Hanna Bracken (Cousin) of Iris Lorelei Mason (Cousin) of Iris Elaina Moore (Cousin) of Iris Johnny Meadows (Cousin) of Iris Greg Diamonds (Cousin) of Iris Ray Samuels (Cousin) of Iris Clovis Night (Cousin) of Hypnos Dan Jordon (Cousin) of Hypnos Echo Michaels (Cousin/Close Friend) of Hypnos Tim Rogers (Cousin) of Hypnos Ginger Malcolm (Cousin) of Hypnos and Hunter of Artemis Lou-Ellen Mallory (Cousin) of Hecate Cassandra North (Cousin) of Hecate Eloise Vincent (Cousin) of Hecate Janie Winterstorm (Cousin) of Hecate Melody West (Cousin/Best Friend) of Hecate and Hunter of Artemis Mark Bradley (Cousin) of Hecate Hugh Lawson (Cousin) of Hecate Xavier Lawson (Cousin) of Hecate Zeke Fields (Cousin) of Hecate Kiley Carson (Cousin) of Atlas and Hunter of Artemis Rainy Thompson (Aunt/Cousin) of Nyx Carlie Young (Aunt/Cousin) of Nyx Carla Young (Aunt/Cousin) of Nyx Gina Key (Cousin) of Eirene Lukas Martin (Cousin) of Eirene Ivan Morison (Cousin) of Eirene Iola Roberson (Cousin) of Eirene and Hunter of Artemis Jamie Hendrickson (Cousin) of Eirene Tommy Freedman (Cousin) of Eirene Kevin Erikson (Cousin) of Eirene Evan Marshall (Cousin) of Hebe Julia Tate (Cousin) of Hebe April Victor (Cousin) of Hebe Chante Morganson (Cousin) of Hebe Hector Lastet (Cousin) of Hebe Cassie Daws (Cousin) of Hebe Fred Maximoff (Cousin) of Hebe Tanner Samuels (Cousin) of Hebe Hailey Burrows (Cousin) of Morpheus Simon Nelson (Cousin) of Morpheus Simone Nelson (Cousin) of Morpheus Carlos Dennison (Cousin) of Morpheus Aaron Winston (Cousin) of Morpheus Winter House (Cousin) of Aeolus Summer House (Cousin) of Aeolus Autumn House (Cousin) of Aeolus Spring House (Cousin) of Aeolus Corey Newman (Cousin) of Aeolus Robert Fair (Cousin) of Aeolus Keenan Storm (Cousin) of Aeolus Lane Fields (Cousin) of Aeolus Pansy Timbers (Cousin) of Chloris Daisy Woods (Cousin) of Chloris Blossom Elder (Cousin) of Chloris Marigold Elm (Cousin) of Chloris Tulip Juniper (Cousin) of Chloris Violet Oak (Cousin) of Chloris Luke Castellan (Ex-Friend/Cousin) of Hermes Gallery Ourania Halloween.png Ouránia Jackson II.png Ouránia Jackson.png Ouránia.png Percy Jackson.jpeg|Her twin brother Nico di Angelo.jpg|Her boyfriend and cousin Poseidon.jpg|Her dad Jane Daughter of Poseidon.png|Jane her half-sister Oura.png Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females Category:Female Category:Twins Category:Demigods Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Crossovers Category:Camp Jupiter campers Category:Council of Primordials Category:Primordial Demigod Category:Immortal Demigods Category:Legacy Category:Non-human Category:Original Character Category:Original Gods Category:Original Idea Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Daughter of Poseidon